Disney+
' Disney+' is an over-the-top subscription video-on-demand service owned and operated by The Walt Disney Company's Direct-to-Consumer and International division. It launched in the United States, Canada, and the Netherlands on November 12, 2019. It focuses on original films and television series based on new and existing properties including content from Walt Disney Studios, Pixar Animation Studios, Marvel Entertainment, Lucasfilm's Star Wars, and the then recently-acquired 20th Century Studios and National Geographic. Confirmed Original Content Live-Action * 29 Dates (Movie) * 3 Men and a Baby (Movie Remake) * Be Our Chef (Reality Competition Series) * Cheaper by the Dozen (Movie Remake) * Diary of a Female President (TV Series) * Dolphin Reef (Documentary Movie) * Don Quixote (Movie) * Earthkeepers (Docu-series) * Encore! (Reality Series) * Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV Series) * Family Sundays (Reality Series) * Father of the Bride (Movie Remake) * Flora & Ulysses (Movie) * Godmothered (Movie) * Hawkeye (TV Series) * High School Musical: The Musical (TV Series) * Home Alone (Movie Remake) * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (Movie Remake) * Ink & Paint (Docu-series) * Into the Unknown: Making Frozen II (Docu-series) * Lady and the Tramp (Movie Remake) * Life and Deaf (TV Series) * Lizzie Maguire (TV Series Revival) * Loki (TV Series) * Love, Simon (TV Series) * Magic Camp (Movie) * Magic of the Animal Kingdom (Docu-series) * Marvel's 616 (Docu-series) * Marvel's Hero Project (Docu-series) * Marvel's Storyboards (Docu-series) * Moon Knight (TV Series) * Ms. Marvel (TV Series) * Muppets Now (Shorts Series) * Noelle (Movie) * Obi-Wan Kenobi (TV Series) * One Day At Disney (Docu-series) * On Pointe (Docu-series) * Peter Pan (Movie Remake) * Pixar In Real Life (Prank Series) * (Re)connect (Reality Series) * Rogue Trip (Reality Series) * Safety (Movie) * Secret Life of Second-Born Royals (Movie) * She-Hulk (TV Series) * Shop Class (Reality Series) * Sister Act 3 (Movie Sequel) * Stargirl (Movie) * The Grimm Legacy (Movie) * The Imagineering Story (Docu-series) * The Mandalorian (TV Series) * The Mighty Ducks (TV Series) * The Paper Magician (Movie) * The Parent Trap (Movie Remake) * The Sandlot (TV Series) * The Sword in the Stone (Movie Remake) * The Vision and Scarlet Witch (TV Series) * The World According to Jeff Goldblum (Reality Series) * Timmy Failure (Movie) * Togo (Movie) * True Lies (TV Series) * Untitled ABC Studios Project (Docu-series) * Untitled Cassian Andor Project (TV Series) * Untitled Cinema Relics Project (Docu-series) * Untitled Diary of a Wimpy Kid Project * Untitled Fairytale Project (Movie) * Untitled Night at the Museum Project * Willow (TV Series) Animation * 101 Dalmatian Street (Animated Series) * Chip 'n' Dale (Animated Shorts) * Forky Asks a Question (Animated Shorts) * Lamp Life (Animated Short Movie) * Marvel's What If? (Animated Series) * Monsters At Work (Animated Series) * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Animated Shorts) * Phineas and Ferb: Candace Against the Universe (Animated Movie) * Short Circuit (Animated Shorts) * SparkShorts (Animated Shorts) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series Revival) * The Proud Family (Animated Series Revival) * The Legend of the Three Caballeros (Animated Series) Potential Original Content Live-Action * 3 Ninjas (TV Series) * Animagique (TV Series that teaches the audience how to draw Disney characters) * Baby's Day Out (Movie Remake) * Bear in the big blue house (Revival ) * Carousel of Progress (Docu-series that chronicles different eras of history) * Cinemagique (Docu-series highlighting different filming techniques) * Darth Bane (TV Series) * Dashing Through the Snow (Movie) * Deep Wizardry (Movie) * Dinosaurs Keeps With Times (feature film of the 90's sitcom) * Dinosaurs (Revival of ABC's TV Series) * Dodge-City (TV Series) * Father Figures (Movie) * Frontierland (TV Series) * Hocus Pocus 2 (Movie Sequel) * Hotel Dare (Movie) * Innoventions (Docu-series highlighting the worlds best new inventions) * Medfield College (TV Series) * Misfit City (Movie) * Ms. America (TV Series) * Museum of the Weird (Docu-series) * Newsies (TV Series) * Pandora's Legacy (Movie) * Princess Diaries 3 (Movie sequel) * Sky High 2 (Movie Sequel) * Splash (Movie Remake) * Star Wars Holiday Special * Story Thieves (Movie) * The Adventures of Tom Sawyer (TV Series) * The Avant-Guards (TV Series) * The Back-Stagers (TV Series) * The Flamingo Kid (Movie Remake) * The Ghost and the Goth (TV Series) * The Kingdom Keepers (TV Series) * The Love Bug (TV Series) * The New Mickey Mouse Club (Reality Series) * Tron (TV Series) * Untitled Babes in Toyland Project * Untitled The Dapper Dans Project * Untitled Labyrinth Spin-Off Project * Untitled The Muppets Project Animation * Auntie Gravity's Galactic Goodies (Animated Series) * Banjo the Woodpile Cat (Limited Animated Series) * Barsoom (Animated Series) * Catfish Bend (Animated Series) * Cats And Dogs Through History (Educational Short Series) * Cranium Command (Educational Series) * Disney Rabbits (Pre-school Animated Series) * Disney Sing-Along-Songs (Musical Series) * Epic Mickey (Animated Movie) * Fraidy Cat (Animated Movie) * Frankenweenie (Animated Series) * Genies (Animated Series) * Kingdom Hearts (Animated Series) * Learn Spanish with Pinchos Pistoles (Educational Series) * Learn History with Knowsmore (Educational Series) * Learn Science with Ludwig Von Drake (Educational Series) * Learn Music with Professor Owl (Educational Series) * Maximum Horsepower (Animated Series) * Mickey, Donald, Goofy & Oswald: The Four Musketeers (Animated Movie Sequel) * The Milo Murphy's Law Movie (Animated Movie) * Mouse Guard (Animated Series) * Musicana (Limited Animated Series) * Mythica (Animated Series) * Power Pack (Animated Series) * Princess Academy (Animated Series) * Radioactive Man (The Simpsons Spin-off Series) * Ruin World (Animated Series) * Sanjay's Super Team (Animated Series) * Sugar Rush Speedway (Animated Series) * Star Wars Detours (Animated Series) * Tales of Sprucia & Gilli (Animated Movie) * The Country Bears (Animated Series) * The Itchy and Scratchy Show (Animated Shorts) * The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl (Animated Series) * Toon Town (Live-action and Animated Hybrid Series) * Untitled Tim Burton Stop-Motion Project (Animated Shorts) * Waterfire Saga (Animated Series) * Wizards of Mickey (Animated Series) * Woody's Roundup (Animated Series) Walker's ideas *The Tales of Foxy (Animated Shorts) ??? * The Heroettes (Animated Series) Category:Disney+ Category:Streaming services Category:The Walt Disney Company